Dreams Come True
by mysisluvstars
Summary: DL, and a little Zoey and Chase. Dana and Logan's old childhood friend comes back and brings up the old memories. Short, but it's a great story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I just want to say thanks to my sister for helping me with this story and hi to all of my friends and cousins. I hope you like my story. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

"Who do you think is cuter, Adam Brody or Orlando Bloom," Nicole asked Zoey.

"Chase Matthews," said Zoey dreamily.

"I knew it, you like Chase," exclaimed Nicole, giving Zoey a smirk.

Just then the door opened and Dana walked in, trailing behind her was Logan.

"What do you want Resse," yelled Dana.

"You," smirked Logan.

"You really need to get a new line Logan," grumbled Dana.

"Why should I," asked Logan, trying to annoy Dana.

"Why should I waste my time arguing with you," snapped Dana.

"Because—," before he could answer, Dana screamed, "Get out," pointing at the door.

"Looks like somebody has permanent PMS," mumbled Logan, walking to the door.

"Grrrr," growled Dana, ready to attack Logan, but was held back by Zoey and Nicole.

**Boy's Dorm**:

"Help me Michael," whined Chase.

"With what," asked Michael, flipping the channels on the T.V.

"Help me ask Zoey to the Spring Fling," answered Chase.

"Just go ask her as a friend," said Michael.

Just then Logan came in and asked, "Did I just hear that there's a Spring Fling?"

"Yea," said Chase.

"Well, well, well, this is my chance to ask Dana out," said Logan with a smirk. Then he paused, "But on second thought, she'll reject me. We'll just have to play a little game of Truth or Dare and then dare her to go to the dance with me."

"Wow Logan, you are a genius; you actually know that Dana will reject you," said Michael sarcastically, patting Logan's back.

"Thanks. I know I'm brilliant," said Logan smirking.

"What are you waiting for, lets call the girls over and play Truth or Dare," said Chase, dialing the girls' number.

**Girl's Dorm:**

"Room 101…101…ah here it is," said Olivia Vangel opening the door. "Hi, I'm your new roommate, Olivia Vangel, but you can call me Leah."

"LEAH, YOU'RE HERE AT PCA," screamed Dana, jumping up and hugging the blond-haired girl with black streaks.

Just then, the phone rang and Zoey picked it up. "Hey Zoe, do you and the girls want to come over and play Truth or Dare," asked Chase.

"Um, sure I guess, but can we bring over our new roommate," asked Zoey.

"Sure," said Chase.

"Ok, we'll be right over," said Zoey smiling.

On the way to the guys', Zoey and Nicole introduced themselves to Leah and asked her how she met Dana.

"So Leah do you like it here so far, I love it here, don't you just love it, I just love it," babbled Nicole nonstop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Boy's Dorm: **

Michael was talking about an exchange student from Iwakawoo that he would be guiding around PCA. "Oh, I hope this exchange student is a she," said Logan with a grin.

"Logan are you sure you weren't born retarded, because you are mentally disabled to think that any girl would want you," said Dana, giving him a smirk.

"You know you so want me," said Logan playing with Dana's hair and making kissing sounds.

Dana's smirk faded and she was ready to attack him again for the second time that day, but Leah stopped her by saying, "What's up Logan."

"Leah! What are you doing here at PCA," asked Logan, hugging her.

"This is my new school," answered Leah as she pulled away form Logan.

"Hi, I'm Michael and this is Chase."

"Hi," said Leah, giving them a smile (she likes to smile).

"So you know Logan _and_ Dana," asked and unsure Zoey.

"Yes. Now can we play Truth or Dar," asked Leah.

"Are you the exchange student form Iwakawoo," asked Michael excitedly.

"No," said Leah, giving him a weird look.

Then a kid came into the boys' dorm.

"Mickel, I'm the exchange student from Iwakawoo, Ollie!" kissing Michael's hand.

"Disgusting," yelled Michael, wiping his hand. "Are you like gay?

"That's how we greet each other in my Iwakawoo,"said Ollie proudly.

"Man, just get out," Michael said dragging Ollie out.

"Wait, you show me PCA now," insisted Ollie.

"How 'bout no," yelled Michael, slamming the door in Ollie's face.

Leah just laughed at the whole scene in front of her.

"Nobody does until the fabulous Logan Resse goes," said Logan, smoothing his hair.

"Please, just because you're rich doesn't mean everybody has to do everything your way," scoffed Dana.

"Look who's talking Miss I-know-everything-so bite-me," Logan said in a snobby voice.

"Well, at least I'm not a crackhead," snapped Dana.

"Why do you have to be such a prima donna," Logan shot back.

"Shut your mouths up," shouted Leah. "What the hell happened to world peace?"

"Ok, Leah should go first since she's new here," suggested Zoey. Everyone agreed except for Logan, who still thought that he should go first.

"Alright. Nicole, truth or dare," asked Leah.

"Truth, no, dare, will, wait, dare," said Nicole trying to keep still.

"Took ya long enough," mumbled Chase.

"I dare you to quack like a duck after every sentence you say for the rest of the week," challenged Leah. "Starting now."

"I can't believe it, quack," complained Nicole, sighing for a minute. "My turn, quack."

The bottle pointed to Dana.

"Truth or Dare, quack," asked Nicole.

"Dare, I guess," said Dana examining her nails.

"Well, I dare you to go to the Spring Fling with Logan, quack," said Nicole grinning.

"What," exclaimed Dana, "I refuse to go with that rat. I don't even like dances."

"Watch your mouth Cruz, nobody calls Logan Resse a rat. Do you know who I am," yell Logan.

"A rich, pathetic, disabled lose, duh," shouted Dana.

"What did you just call me," asked Logan, biting his quivering lip.

"What, are you deaf," asked Dana, flipping her hair and walking towards the door, followed by Leah, Nicole, and Zoey.

"This isn't over yet Cruz," yelled Logan madly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Spring Fling Day**

Logansfabface: hey there pretty lady

Uradork101: ewwww. Girls like me don't talk to dorky boys with faces like yours.

Logansfabface: wanna make you?

Uradork101: your sn should be LogansFATface

Logansfabface: I know you want me

Uradork101: retarded dork

Logansfabface: psh, don't be jealous that I have a fabulous face and you don't

Uradork101: my aunt fanny

Logansfabface: hahahahahaha no

Uradork101: talking to you is wasting my precious time.

Logansfabface: riiightttt

_Uradork101 has signed off._

**At the girls' lounge:**

Zoey and Nicole were watching America's Next Top Model when Chase came in and asked, "Zoey, can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure," said Zoey, walking out with him. "What's up?"  
"Oh, um…so I was thinking. Since you don't have a date to the Spring Fling and I don't have one either…do you umm…want to go with me? As friends, I mean."

"Of course, pick my up at 6:30," said Zoey with a big smile.

"Alright, see you then," said Chase, breathing a sigh of relief.

**Girls' Dorm:**

The girls were all getting ready for the Spring Fling. "Have you guys seen my purple hairdryer," asked Nicole. She came out of the bathroom with her makeup perfectly applied and wearing a hot pink glittery dress that stopped at her knees with a beaded fringe. Her hair though, was far from ready; it was still in a towel.

"How should I know; you're the only one using it," said Dana, who was wearing a black dress with a sweetheart neckline decorated with lace from Forever 21. She took out a suite of fake diamonds and fastened it around her neck.

"Maybe it's on the floor by the bathroom door," suggested Zoey, tying her baby blue halter top dress. She wore a pair of gold chandelier earrings and minimal makeup.

"Oh, thanks Zoey," said Nicole, holding up the found hairdryer.

**Boys' Dorm:**

"Logan, which one should I wear, the vest or the tux," asked Chase, holding up both of the outfits.

"Oh, I don't care; just pick one already," said Logan impatiently waiting for Chase to get ready.

"By you guys, I'm going to the dance first," yelled Michael.

"Bye," called out Chase.

"Would you hurry it up," complained Logan, who was done before Chase for the first time.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking. You take three times longer than I do—everyday," said Chase, putting on some of Logan's cologne.

"Wait, what are you doing," shouted Logan, "stop," grabbing the bottle out of Chase's hands.

"Ok, let's go," said Chase, walking out the door.

**Girl's Dorm: **

"Logan and Chase are late," sighed Leah.

"Who cares," said Dana flipping through her magazine.

Just then there was a knock on the door." You guys are late," exclaimed Leah." so what," said Logan shrugging his shoulders.

Leah slapped Logan's head hard causing him to let out a yelp.

"What was that for?" asked Logan rubbing his head.

"For being late," said Leah putting her hands on her hip.

"Hey I had to wait for Chase," argued Logan.

" Oh, come on, lets go," said Zoey looking at the clock.

" You look pretty Dana," said Logan checking her out.

" You too," said Dana plainly.

" I know I'm the greatest," said Logan smirking is annoying smirk.

" Well if you're so great then way don't you say Mark Twain's name and pointing it to your head," said Dana giving Logan an innocent smile.

"Oh, that's easy M.T.," said Logan pointing it to his head.

"Yea Logan your head's empty," said Leah cracking up.

" Nice one Dana," Chase said giving her a high five.

Logan turned bright red with embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - At the Spring Fling**

When the group got to the gym door, there was a ticket girl collecting everyone's ticket.

"Ticket.", "Ticket."

When the ticket girl got to Leah she asked, "Where's your ticket?"

"Oh I don't have one," said Leah.

"R.S.V.P. only," snapped the ticket girl.

"Right, she's with me," said Logan.

"Yea V.I.P. learn your acronyms," said Leah smirking.

"Bitch," mumbled the ticket girl.

"I heard that," said Leah glaring at the girl.

Leah decided to just let it go, the girl was a total airhead anyways.

Inside the gym they saw everyone dancing, even Mark and Quinn.

"Oh look at Mark and Quinn don't they look cute together," cooed Zoey.

"Yea, sure," said Leah, "if you need me I'll be at the punch table."

"Come on Dana let's dance," said Logan grabbing Dana's hands.

"Do you want to dance?" Zoey asked Chase.

"Sure, why not," said chase excitedly.

"Don't you just love the decorations?" asked Zoey admiring the beautiful flowers around the room.

"Yea," said Chase, "Zoe.. c..can I t..tell you something?"

"Shoot," said Zoey raising her eyebrows.

"I ..I lo.. love you," mumbled Chase.

"What I can't hear you," shouted Zoey, "speak up."

"Never mind," yelled Chase, _when will I tell her that I love her? Chase asked himself. _

"Do you like cheese?" asked Logan trying to start a conversation.

"Ew,no," said Dana with a disgusted face.

Then there was an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm going to get us some punch," said Logan finally, "I'll be right back."

As Dana was waiting for Logan the DJ was playing Casscada –Everytime We Touch.

**  
"**_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_

(chorus)   
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow   
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall..

(chorus)   
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly   
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,   
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side"

When Logan got back to give Dana her drink she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong," asked Logan trying to pat her back.

"Nothing," said Dana as she sprang out of the gym in tears.

"Oh look, Logan just made the girl who just ran out cry," whispered a nosy gossiper, named Jessica, to her friends.

"Psh, know it all," mumbled Leah as she walked past Jessica and her friends


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I feel so bad _thought Dana running to the beach. _I should have told Logan sooner. He's probably mad at me. Oh I hate my life._

"Dana!" shouted Logan, "Wait up."

"What Logan," said Dana as calm as possible.

"Why did you run off," asked Logan looking straight into Dana's eyes.

"Because, just because," said Dana looking away from Logan.

"Because what?" asked Logan wiping away Dana's tears, "You can tell me anything," "Please, please."

_Looks like there's no way out_ thought Dana. "Alright but you have to promise to not get mad at me."

"Ok," said Logan nodding his head.

"Well you see my mom was your dad's live in housekeeper, we lived in the small cottage in the back of the woods behind your big old mansion," said Dana taking a deep breath.

"What, you were, huh," asked Logan confused.

"Be quiet and let me finish," said Dana, "Leah and I were best friends; she was the only one who played with me and knew that I had a crush on you."

Logan's eyes were wide for a second until he got himself together and said, "You were my dad's, live in housekeeper's daughter?" still unsure.

"Yup," said Dana playing with her hair and rocking back and forth.

"And you had a crush on me," asked Logan smirking a little.

"Yea," said Dana softly, kind of embarrassed.

"Do you still have a crush on me," asked Logan, crossing his fingers.

"Yes," mumbled Dana, looking down at her feet.

"Well believe it or not, I have had a crush on you since the day I first met you at PCA," said Logan.

"Really," asked Dana with disbelief.

"Really," replied Logan, giving Dana a warm hug.

Leah, who came out to see what had happened, was confused. "Whoa, did I miss something, because one minute you two are fighting and the next you're hugging."  
"It's a long story," said Logan, scratching his head.

"I told him the story about how I had a crush on him when I was little," explained Dana.

"Oh, that story," said Leah smiling, "it's about time you told him."

"You knew about this, why didn't you tell me," asked Logan, shaking his head.

"Because Dana wanted to keep it a secret," said Leah.

"Come on, let's go back to the dance," said Dana, grabbing Logan's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Epilogue**

Chase still didn't tell Zoey that he loved her.

Nicole got mad at her date for ditching her for another girl.

Michael spent all of this time trying to run away from Ollie, the exchange student.

Leah on the other hand, had a great time dancing with Zoey and Nicole.

Dana and Logan, well, it was just like a dream come true.

"_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together…"

Simple Plan – Happy Together

**I hope you liked it.** **Please read and review. No flames please. Thanks!**


End file.
